Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil
by Aki7
Summary: MitKo ||finished|| Kogure a demon now chooses to be with Mitsui an angel. Will they be together till the end?
1. The beginning

_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_—XxX'01-----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, typical story of the angel and devil only that it's all the way round… 

AN:[I know the title sucks but live with it : ) ] Sorry this my pathetic atempt on humor^_^; Pairs: MitKo/SenRu/ToruKen/ HanaxHaruko (sowee…I had a hard time of Rukawa having a dialog w/ his guardian angel…) Okaaaay… the one above is the sypnosis of what the sory should be… actually, I plan to have min-kun to turn from the evil side and join Mitsui! So I think its not all about crappy stuff about fighting demons but also helping them change rather than destroy them righhttiee? Hope you enjoy guys!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Start-**

      In all heaven comes the naughty, obnoxious and hard-headed angel—for God's sake. Let me introduce the tall, slender, carefree Hisashi Mitsui. Mitchy as some angels would call; too bad he doesn't like the nickname.

_One day…_

      "Yo, Mitchy Heard you're going to guard another person! Heh! I bet you'll end up again with a person with severe personality!" the angel Ryota pointed out to his fellow angel looking at the pensive of mirrors in heaven, reflecting a red-head human strutting around and singing his ear-blasting tune "Ore Wa No Tensai".

      "No not again…" Mitsui groaned.

_On the contrary, in world of the demons…_

      "Min-kun, there you are! Lucifer sent me a message to you." A demon with black hair stood in front of Kogure. "What is it Hanagata-san?"

      "Lucifer told me that you will guard this human…seems bizzare to me. What the--?! WHAT IS HE SINGING?!" as Hanagata tried to cover his ears as he eyed and pointed at the red head being reflected on the dark pools of reflection. He was singing a song that echoed badly in the chambers and disturbed the waters in the dark pools of reflection.

      "What am I supposed to do?" Kogure asked Hanagata.

      "Teach him how to sing!"

*//*\\*

      Hanamichi Sakuragi walked along the streets, it was a fine day. And fine day meant that he could invite Haruko the only love of his life for a surprise date. 

      Across the quad he walked towards the Shohoku gym.  

      /Yeah right…now Kitsune's gonna be there.../

      / And I guess he can't even utter  word to his team if they chose him captain for next year./

      / Ha! No worry the Tensai's here to direct the team!/

      Everything was on routine, 30 minute running around the gym…blah,blah. It was getting too boring for Hanamichi. 

4:30…

5:30…

End of practice! Time to go to Haruko!

      Hanamichi sped towards the library as fast as he can. He asked her where he could find her after the practice and she said she would be there. And there she was.

      Unknown to Hanamichi his new guardian angel was already tired of following him around and listening to his stupid—I mean his  senseless sputtering of the words, "I will tell Haruko…I will tell Haruko…I will tell Haruko…I will tell Haruko…"

      "Sheesh, this guy's weird! For Kami's sake! Why do I always end up with humans who have nothing in their brains? First I have to make his mutated pea-sized brain to work so just he wouldn't head butt all of those members of his basketball team, then next I'll be forced to tell him not to do something wrong with his girlfriend [AN: Ano kaya yon? (what will he do?)hehehe…] AND I BET HE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Mitsui groaned again. Yeah he would tell that he's the most rebellious angel for a million years to come ever since Lucifer…

      "You never know why if you never reflect on your self. But I guess that's the purpose why the assigned you to guard this human" A voice told Mitsui.

      "Ryota! What do you mean? And Why are you here?"

      Ryota snickered. "You're just like him ya know? Hey remember, you're under probation because of what you did to the one you guarded before…You said the wrong things..tsktsk"

      As the two angels followed Hanamichi, they noticed a boy walking at the corridors to catch up with the red-head. 

      "Hana-kun!"

      "Yo Megane-kun! How's your upcoming exam?"

      "Fine as usual. How about you I believe you have make-up tests?" the boy's soft but firm voice asked Hanamichi.

      "Nyahahaha!The Tensai doesn't need any make-up test!!!!" Sakuragi replied and scuttled off towards the hall to the library. "Ja! Gotta see Haruko!"

*The two angels smile wryly and sweatdrops*

      Suddenly, Mitsui had a grim look at his face. "What's wrong?" Ryota questioned Mitsui.

      "I-it's the boy talking to Hanamichi…He's no Human…" he pointed out. The other angel followed the direction the fingers were pointing.

      "Oh-oww…"

      "B-but what is he then? I'm no upper-class angel to identify them easily…"

      All of the sudden the boy talking to Sakuragi turned his head slightly and gave a sweet-innocent smile, far from the wicked smile a demon usually had. He was aware of the two angels watching him talk to Hanamichi. The turned to look at both of his sides to see whether there were people.

      "Hello. I guess you're the third angel sent to guard Hanamichi. Kiminobu Kogure desu." He stretched a hand as a sign of greeting. Mitsui just stared at it.

* * * * * * *

(A CLIFF-HANGER!!! HEHEHE!!!)

AN: Is the thing going to be okay? Tell me please? R&R!!! Thanks for those guys who supported Driven by Passion (no, I just have an insider job there with fuji04 a.k.a murderer (w/ nos… it's so hard to remember… but I decoded it…it means Fujima!!)! I'm in a gud mood…I'm in a good mood… hehehe… HEHEHEHE… NO MORE DAMN SOLVING FOR PHYSICS!!! Although I like science… its just that I have a quite negative look on math that just it…kung di lang ba naman naimbento ang math eh di masya!!!! If you have anything to tell aside from the reviews please send it to: deathscytheaki07@yahoo.com or eaglevis39@hotmail.com tnx!


	2. We meet again

_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil—_-----------------------------------------------------------

-Again and Again- 

AN: Hardyharhar!!! I'm gonna practice voodoo and use it on DuMbO!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! (ahem) as I was saying…I left the part where in  Mitsui met Kogure : )!…(I don't know whether it was a cliff-hanger…) But I need some brain-cell replacements… La la la la la…Please read and for the improvement…Review! Arigato!!

**#Start#**

Mitsui just stared at the hand. He shouldn't be hostile but it gave him all the doubts when Ryota said he was no human. Angels were not supposed to act like that. They should be open and accept the gesture of friendship especially from the sweet-looking boy.

      However, he didn't.

      _What's the matter? Why are you just staring at the boy? Is it because he's sweet looking or is it because of something else?_

He just observed the boy's features. Tall, lean, dark-haired, charming and every quality you were looking for a boy like him. He looked intently through the boy's spectacles.

      "You can see us?"

      "Don't worry Mitsui-san and Ryota-san." The boy told them.

      _He knows our names?_

      "I came here to guard Hana-kun here you see." He spoke in a soft enticing voice. 

      "Guard? You're not a—?!"

      Then a happening caught their attention. This cut off the question Ryota was about to stipulate. 

      Hanamichi was picking up a fight with Rukawa again.

      "Teme Kitsune! How dare you hurt Haruko's feelings?"

      "Do'Aho."

      "Time for action…" The spectacled boy talking to Mitsui just ran towards the direction of the fight. "Maa maa Sakuragi-kun yamete…Haruko-san will be sad if you fight…" He tried to stop Sakuragi from hitting Rukawa. And it did work. Sakuragi didn't hit Rukawa for Haruko's sake.

      They were relieved as Hanamichi placed his fists down. No way they have to guard this guy…

      "I don't understand. Who are you anyway?!" Mitsui demanded to the boy after Hanamichi left. "What are you really here for. You're not human."

      The boy just smiled the kawaii smile he wore. "I told you awhile ago. My name is Kiminobu Kogure." Mitsui was furious about this but he couldn't do anything about it. Then he disappeared around the corner, to follow Hanamichi who was apparently hurting everyone in the parameter.

      "Argh!! I can't curse!!! If I only can make that boy speak!!!" Ryota just laughed at what Mitsui said as they just stared at Hanamichi from above a tree. "AGH! NO! He's Killing everyone!!!"

      "I think I have few comments to give Fujima-sempai later. I'm returning to heaven and have a change of the person being guarded. You couldn't just blink for a second just to watch his antics!"

      Mitsui suddenly rose and flew up to the sky. "Matte!" the other angel called to Mitsui's retreating back. "You can't just demand something like that! Matte! Wait!"

      "Who cares?" Mitsui called back.

---------

      Fujima, the head angel sighed as he saw Mitsui in the pensive of mirrors up in heaven. "This angel is of no hope." He turned to meet Mitsui upon his arrival. 

      "Who's this human anyway?! I can't guard him!"

      Fujima smiled wryly, "Live with it." "Besides you're under probation…"

      Mitsui was about to throw another line of protests but when Fujima said the phrase 'under probation', he stopped. He was still being observed if he was doing well because the last time he created a wreck of a mess. Then Fujima had an idea.

      "If it's hard for you to tell him not to do bad things via his brain, then why not you stop him physically? I mean you guard Hanamichi as a human?" 

      Mitsui thought for a second.  It wouldn't be bad…he could follow the boy with glasses anytime he wanted to. He smiled to himself.

      "_And don't do anything that are against the laws."_  Fujima told Mitsui dryly because he saw the other angel smiling like a maniac.

      "Now go with Ryota. And Ryota be sure to watch over Mitsui"

^^^^^^^^^^^

      Hisashi Mitsui walked the sunny covered walk towards the main school building. So this is how it felt like to be human. It was challenging because he had to walk…darned, he also had to ride those long, and moving, yellow boxes they call a "train".

      Classes ended and Mitsui had just rushed to another side of the school building. Today, the try-outs in "basketball" (as humans called it, Hisashi thought) were going to be held at the gyms. Really, some of his classmates were commenting on how well he shot in P.E. class that they forced him to join the team. 

_      Great, Hisashi Mitsui thought. __Just to guard Hanamichi Sakuragi…I have to join that baklebol, baskebol whatever!_

      He reached the gyms where the try-outs were held. And of all surprises came to him. If ever he make it to the team his vice captain will be none other than that devil…Kiminobu Kogure. 

      "What a surprise." Kogure told to the angel. "Don't be jumpy around me. I won't do anything to you. My priority is Hana you see. Your turn!" Kogure passed the ball to let Mitsui do his shots.

_      Great. What will this Kogure do? Wherever I go he's there…_

_      Don't you have a brain? He said his priority was Hana-kun…_

_      I have to wait for his move…_

_~~~~_

AN: Comments? Onegai please review!!! Umm the next chap will have a better event. Promise! I just need some ideas on how to put this… I want to know how people like or hate the idea… Thanks! Ja!

p.s. I 4got, the email address… it was supposed to be deathscytheaki07@yahoo.com and eaglevis39@hotmail.com


	3. Peccadillo

_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_

-Peccadillo –

AN: Thanks people for the reviews!!! :: bows down:: I am mentally challenged w/ this fic…maybe I should change this to a non-humor thing… note: the lines enclosed by slashes (/) are thoughts of Mitsui.

**=Start=**

      "Mr. Hisashi Mitsui please come to the coordinator's office later this afternoon."  Mr. Ozakawa, the coordinator's secretary announced as he dropped off at the 3-3 classrooms. Murmurs ensued in the room as the secretary left.

      "I heard Mitsui-san is already accepted in the team."

      "No…you don't know what it means. He could have done something wrong …that the coordinator is sending him to the office." [AN: Like what? Hmm… maybe something w/ Min-kun… Mitsui: hentai! I wouldn't do _it in school!]_

      "I guess Maya-chan's right. It seems he entered the basketball team that easily."

      "Really? Akagi-sempai is also a bit picky you know"

      Their Math teacher cleared his throat loudly. "I believe that the announcement concerns the basketball team and _only Mr. Hisashi here… You need mathematics more to survive, trust me [No way! I mean not very much…Math teachers always believe in that though…]. Therefore, the announcement made was only for Mr. Mitsui…Nothing more nothing less. Off now and answer exercises 5 to 19."_

      Mitsui just sat smugly on his seat, amused at the murmurs that his classmates gave. Just then, a sudden contemplation breezed through him.

_/Making it to the team is easy. Now…my big pain is about to start…/_

(Then a familiar scratchy tune rang in his brain…TEN-SAIII!!!!!!!)

_/I have to stick with the punk redhead…/_

      The afternoon passed, and as expected, Mitsui made it to the team. Now the hard part was to start. He would have to follow Hanamichi ala James Bond style just to prevent the redhead from batting anyone. [Mitsui wearing a tux, surrounded with women, curvy-hot-to-trot-with-little-clothing-covering-their-bods and they are carrying guns…NO WAY! He's better off w/ Min-kun hehe…]

~~~~

_At the Najuukin park…   _

      Now Sakuragi Hanamichi together with Haruko is cornered for another fight. Five against one, not that he can handle this fight alone. 

_Another wrongdoing. Tsk, tsk_

_Another problem, especially for his guardian angel_

_Mitsui. Tsk, tsk._

      "Yamete!! Onegai yamete!! There are many people here!" Haruko pleaded to the men cornering Hanamichi.

      "This is none of your business lady."

      "Shit. Why now? Haruko is here!" Sakuragi muttered under his breath. "So?" one of them told Hanamichi. 

      Apparently, he angered one of the juniors the other day. In addition, the juniors with their allies thought on avenging on him. This is going to be bad. 

*

      Mitsui quickened his pace as he fast approached the place where Hanamichi were. Yeah, this is the down part. He couldn't just fly around without anyone seeing him. He spotted Hanamichi unmistaken by his red hair. A crowd in a part of the plaza surrounded him. 

      That meant that the fight has only begun and they were making a scene in the late afternoon.

      The angel tried his best to get through the onlookers and cast away his thoughts of just kicking them on their butts to budge and give way. "Excuse me." Politely said, if you please.

/I'm speaking HUMAN language, are they aliens? /

It particularly irritated him when they didn't move an inch and he politely asked to. 

/If they don't move…/

/I can make their butts really feel hell. /

/What did I just say? /

/Hell? /

/Sorry but you might think I will change it to something nice? No. It is still the same. /

/move…HELL. /

      Mitsui just crinkled his hair in frustration. This is not the time for those or else he would be getting another line of lectures from Fujima-sama.

      He finally reached there in time to stop Hanamichi from punching. Strangled in Mitsui's strong hands, he berated "Who the hell are you to stop me!?"

/Ahem. Did I say hell? I shouldn't have said anything about that before reaching here…/

      "Yeah! Who are you? Are you here to cover up for this bastard?" one of the gangsters assumed to the black-haired angel.

      "Hisashi Mitsui."

      "Mitchy?" Sakuragi asked.

/Heck, how'd he know my nickname in heaven?!/

      "Oh…Hisashi Mitsui eh?" He then followed it with a jab on Mitsui's right jaw. "I'll remember you as a nosy-useless…?…!"

      Mitsui glared at them with heated eyes. "What were you saying?" a sudden look of fear was written all over the face of the leader of the gang. Mitsui had just given them an intimidating glare. All they could do was to back off and scamper away.

      "They left! COWARDS!! THE TENSAI SCARED THEM! NYAHAHAHA!!!" the redhead laughed at the retreating backs of the thugs.

_      "Baka Hana…" _The wounded Mitsui told and slowly retreated. 

      Haruko rushed to Hanamichi. "Sakuragi-kun, you should thankful they didn't hurt you!" Haruko said, still checking Hanamichi's face for signs of wounds (to Hanamichi's delight...)  "We should thank the man who helped us." Haruko searched for Mitsui with her violet eyes, but he was nowhere to be found.

      "No worry! Tensai knows were to find him! Tomorrow at basketball practice and show his appreciation. "

****

      Mitsui smugly walked home, now he has a bleeding lip…what's next, a severed head? 

/Kami-sama what's next? Let me see anyone except for the punk. /

It was now dark and nobody's around at the residential side of Kanagawa. Then a familiar voice spoke, "Seems you're badly hurt Hisashi-kun."

/Kami-sama, I am sure that I told you to let me see anyone… /

/Just don't give me someone who gives me the creeps… /

      He turned his head and found Kogure in place. Seems that they both came home late, for they both still wore their school uniform. 

      "Come into my house I'll treat those wounds." The boy with glasses offered Mitsui as he pointed towards a two-storey house a few meters away from them.

      Mitsui seemed wary about this reluctantly accepted the offer.

|||||||||||

AN: na na na nah nanah!!!! What will they do now the met? --Mitsui meets Kogure!!! :Jumps in excitement:: (just like it feeling when people appreciate my fics…arigatou!!)

Thanks to Murderer-621109131::whew, whatta pen name:: while talking to her on the phone gave me the ideas!!! 

Kaede-kill: nice gal who always listen to my ideas and many more…

Washu2 : cheerful gal…(la lang!) she likes Kogure… and Quatré

And to all the people who review this little work of mine!!!

Arigato and Ja minna-san!


	4. TeteaTete

_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_

-Tête-à-tête (The conversation)-

AN: Moshi-moshi minna! Oh how glad am I to know you guys do like my story! *Bows again* 11(Rukawa's number!!!!)…so happy!! I'm just experiencing a little problems lately and your reviews uplift my spirit!! ^_^ Enjoy Mitsui's little chat!

-Start-

      The two of them entered the house and Mitsui stood on the doorway. "You live here?" he asked.

      "Yeah. Cozy and nice isn't it?" Kogure replied. "Make yourself at home? I'll get the medicine kit."

      Mitsui just stared at Kogure as he left to get the First-aid kit. He sat on one of the couches and busied himself on looking at the pictures at the side table.

/Kogure looks so innocent. Especially as a kid./

/He's got beautiful eyes./

/What?/

/What am I thinking?/

      "While you're at somebody else's house you should be a good boy." Told Kogure who was back carrying a utility box containing first-aid medicine.

      "What do you mean 'good boy'?" the black-haired boy inquired.

      "Haha. Just joking. I know you wouldn't do _anything._" The boy with spectacles chuckled slightly and sat beside the wounded Hisashi.

      "Show me your face." Kogure gently placed a palm against Mitsui's face. "This will hurt a little…" He told as he held a swab of cotton soaked with wound cleanser.

      "I know---OUCHIE!"

"Told you." * Mitsui stares at Kogure with watery, puppy-dog eyes….kawaiii…Not! joke…*

"What did you use on me?" Mitsui asked cursorily. "It hurts."

"Uhhm…I guess it's iodine…and it seems that I got the other bottle; the type used for hospitals."

"Erch." Mitsui groaned.

      "Besides it's your fault. You let yourself be hit on the face." Kiminobu tutted. Slowly he rose from the couch and put the kit aside. Suddenly he felt some heaviness in his head. Everything went black to him.

*

      "Kogure-san…Kogure-san…" Strong arms gently shook him. "Are you okay?" Kogure opened a bleary eye and looked at the person shaking him. It must be Mitsui, not mistaken by his features.

      "Did I pass out?" He asked the boy still holding him. Kogure realized that mitsui still had his arms in a gesture of protectiveness. Yeah, he would have hit his head on the table if Mitsui didn't catch him on time.

      "Yeah you did. You scared me, suddenly passing out without any signs of doing so."

      "Gomen nasai Mitsui-san." Kogure apologized.

      "Kamaimasen, Kosure-sempai." [it's okay, Kogure] Mitsui silently said.

      "I can manage myself." Kogure stubbornly said as he tried to rise from the couch but failed. This even made him fall squarely against Mitsui. [AN: Ahhh!!!! K-o-g-u-r-e-a-n-d-M-i-t-s-u-i Sitting on a tree K-I-s-s-I-n-g!!! (ayan na ang simula!!!!)]

      "You shouldn't stand, especially if you are unsure of your state." Hisashi warned Kogure. The other boy reddened for he considered not his actions.

      Kogure now stood once more, now confident on his feet. This time he head straight to the kitchen as fast as he can.

      _No…no this can't be… Kogure thought inwardly. His proud and arrogant self rising in him again. Being caught by someone in their arms as if he was that helpless was like humiliating to him. Humiliating to the sense that he—he was a demon being helped by an angel._

_No. I. am. A. Demon. _

_I'm no weakling._

_But why did you faint, Kiminobu Kogure?_

_Shut up brain._

_Why should I? I'm your brain._

_Brain?_

_Baaaaaiiiiiin?_

_Puh-lease, don't tell me "I'm your brain…If I go you go."_

_This is my body, duh….that's scary._

_Whatever._

      Kogure's little brain debate was still to continue if weren't for a voice that spoke a world apart from his little brain's.

      "Kogure-sempai, did I say something bad?" Mitsui queried behind Kogure. "I-it's j-just that…" He took a small step behind the boy facing the counter of the kitchen. Their bodies a few centimeters away.

      Kogure realized it was Mitsui, swiftly turned to face him. And found their lips both caught with each other at that fast moment.

      "—!!"

AN: Hehehehehe!!!!! They Kissed! They Kissed! (I'm acting like a kid…)  ::looks at the Kogure pic where he grins mischievously:: Gosh this really inspires me to write better! (that also counts for reviews!) Well, what do you say? Is it eventful or something? I really want to know!! Anyone tell me what will happen… Please review it for the sake of the story or email me at eaglevis9@hotmail.com or deathscytheaki07@yahoo.com  Arigato! Ja Minna san!


	5. Letters

_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_

-Letters -

*Start*

      Their lips met. In such a responsive manner did Kogure and Mitsui move closer and pressed their lips more against each other's. It percolated the angel's senses. _No…this shouldn't happen._

      Mitsui tried with all his might to pull away from this nice sensation. He stood a meter away, his face a flustered and red. Kogure just stared at him in astonishment.

      "I-it's not what you think that—that…" was all that Mitsui could bring out of his voice. Then Kogure came with a reply that made Hisashi's eyes pop out and blush hard.

      "I didn't know you…were such a good kisser."

      _Darned devil…Kami-sama, forgive me and forbid Fujima-sempai to kill me. This…is what I didn't expect to happen……_

_      "What's the matter 'sashi-kun? Is there something wrong?" Kogure innocently (somewhat) asked._

      "Are you nuts?! You're acting as if it wasn't forbidden to…to…to kiss!" The other blurted out as he furiously glared at Kogure's questioning look. "Is it? I mean it was an accident Mitsui-san."

      "Because A-no…its just _men don't kiss other men_, that's it." [AN: kungwari pa… as if…he can't resist kawaii lil' Kimi-chan…^_^]

      "Yeah, accident whatever. I'm leaving it's getting late, you still have things to do." Mitsui hastily changed the subject and abruptly back out of the kitchen. "Gokuroosama. Konnichiwa, Kogure-sempai."

      Mitsui just ran out of the Kogure residence as fast as he could. He didn't even turn back to see Kogure worriedly looking at him.

*

      Ryota was in a hysterical fit of laughter when Mitsui recalled the event. "You-you…HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" He nearly fell off the cushion of fluffy clouds he and Mitsui were sitting on up in heaven.

      "Stop it! It is horrible! I'm putting myself into big, big trouble!" Mitsui blurted out. "You know what? If everything's going to be like this…might as well teach Hanamichi what is right from wrong…I'll have to try because I can't go on like this secretly trying to stop him from batting or kicking their asses off! …Such a punk."

      Now Ryota jus looked in awe, his friend does not seem to notice that he was beginning to use obscene words…correction, _slightly improper_ words. Good thing he wasn't tempted to use the expression "the hell…"

      "Just be on guard Mitsui. Who knows you'll be rewarded as the most valiant angel for guarding some of the most troublesome humans…like '_in commemoration of the angel Hisashi Mitsui after breaking a wing and seduced by a devil he triumphantly succeeded the clutches of evil and lighted others to the path of the good'"_ Ryota snickered. 

      'Most troublesome' for an understatement for Hana-kun think of it. "I think you're one lucky angel 'sashi. Others there still guard the most inhumane inhabitants of God's green earth. Just come up with a good plan on how to put this guy straight and you have no prob."

      "So what do I do Ryota? Tell Hanamichi that 'hey Hana, save yourself from damnation by doing good and charity'?" Hisashi asked.

      "Just help him without the means of doing things that aren't supposed to do." Came Ryota's reply.

      "Whattya mean?"

      "Here." A grin spread on the face of the other angel as he handed a small piece of paper. "Fujima-sempai told me to give this to you."

      Mitsui accepted the piece of paper that contained a list and very short letter written in bright green ink. Undoubtedly it was from his head, for the handwriting was neat; and in addition to that, he has quite an obssession with the color green. The list starts with, 

" Things to remember:"

      Mitsui read on while making some incoherent noises to Fujima's statements in the letter such as: _Does good no matter what, and Never stick their noses on improper business, Is there to spread love_ [an/ and not make it ::ahem, I think this needs correction::] blah, blah (make up your own list what Fujima might have said…)

      Then a short note was included on the bottom.

Dear Hisashi,

This note might help in reminding you of what you are supposed to be doing. I believe that you're best suited for this type of job I gave you. God didn't commit a mistake of making you an angel.

Good luck and have a nice day guarding Hanamichi Sakuragi!

Kenji Fujima

_Deputy Angel_

_p.s. you're on earth so take care not to show your wings…_

      Mitsui sighed. It's like receiving principal's notes…but oh well. At least it wasn't from St. Peter…[::snicker:: a little slice of religion thingy?]

*

*

      Kogure sank to his feet. Why did just Hanagata drop by a while ago? No way, he's not going to take any crap from him anyone. 

Bummer if your relatives in hell is best buds with Lucifer worse that Lucifer might be thinking of something…

      Possibly. But who the hell cares anyway?_ Lucifer does. Kogure, are you becoming an idiot? Trying to seduce anyone isn't breaking the Devil's code but attempts on an angel is._

_      Yeah, whatever. Seducing that handsome angel is part of my job. The angel just have to fail…_

_      But I hate doing this!_

_      What did I just say? I hate my job of ridding Hanamichi's guardian angels or is it because of Hana-kun he was tired of?_

_      Again, sigh. Whatever._

      The browned-haired boy just left his woes and went to his bedroom instead. 

      _Great what a bore…_

_]_

He grabbed his notebook and flipped it carelessly on his study table. "What the?" There was something scrawled rather hastily in purple ink on one of the sheets of notebook.

      "My poor notebook! I'm going to make sure Hangata-san will regret writing on it one of these days." His eyes followed the letters written on the paper. "Things you should do Kogure. Hmm…"

Things you should do Kogure,

Be egotistical

Piss Lucifer

Wreck the noisy red head (that's Hanamichi…gomen Hanamichi fans!)

Never play with angels…

      "?…Never play with angels? What does this mean? Is he telling me NOT to jump outright in the bed with Mitsui? Sorry but I'm not a fool Toru-kun."

      _Duh. He thinks I'll do that…If I ever wanted to do that, I should have seduced Mitsui ages ago and assaulted him in bed. And I'm not like that naughty devil Akira Sendoh…_

_      But I do like distracting him. Just him._

*

----

AN:Sorry I had to cut this… My characters are starting to get OOC…::Sigh:: at least I'm not yet sucked into the world of writers' block…^_^; heeeheee Sendoh's now coming into the scene!!!!! Oh my Sendoh!!! (I luv him esp. w/ Rukawa!!!) Don't flame me… but I guess I'll try to see which pair I will use…senru or senkosh…please R&R! 

      and before I forget… a 'lil disclaimer from the last chap., the line, "If I go you all go" isn't mine I guess… Because it was from Peanuts by Charles Schulz, the Snoopy the World's Greatest Pretender, Snoopy as…The Fitness Freak. Arigato hope you enjoyed!

Sendoh: I'm not naughty      ::whines like a dog::

Akako: yes you are. PERVERT is spelled on your face! I bet you loved the part where Kogure was ranting about the bed assault!

Kogure:?

Sendoh: No! of course not!!!

Akako: that goes for a guy I've found about 11 pairs for the yaoi circle… (no…sendoh is only MINE! M-I-N-E!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!) and currently rising…(I'm not aware of the other pairs…but tis' enough T.T)

Ja!  

:P

p.s. gomen for the long update


	6. Disarray

_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_

-Disarray-

A/N: Okie… Thanks for the waiting. Gomen! Anyway, I did have a hard time thinking of what will happen  next in the fic! I know you guys want to bring on some more action and I hope that it doesn't suck. BTW, I had one lil prob…what pairings will I use? I mean, many guys told me to have SenKosh, SenRu blah, blah…. I dunno what to put. In my first chappie I told everyone the pairs now I can't decide if I would really go for SenRu….

*start*

**_Sendoh_**

I am just staring at the team at the opposite side of the court. I know what you guys are thinking…I'm stealing a glance at my *eherm*. No way…Hiro-kun's going to kill me. I am, just looking at the familiar faces of the Shohoku team, particularly the boy with glasses, the other dark-haired guy and Rukawa.

So they must be the one Hiro-kun was telling…Kogure and Mitsui…

I grinned to myself, it's time to have fun again…

"Stop staring you, nitwip." Someone told me from behind. Oh no, Hiro-kun again with his _possessive_ mode. I turned and smiled at him. 

What was to be expected?

Him telling me again, "_Akira aren't you tired of staring at Rukawa's butt…"_but I think it's nice anyway…

Or maybe he'll think of tortures for me like his sister does to him. Then I wonder where he got that idea of tormenting others…

Or something like, _I expect at the age of thirty you'll be a 'dirty old man' already_

 Or maybe he'll offer a go later tonight if I keep on tagging him along that—

Whatever.

"Stop smiling at me like a maniac rapist and prepare for the last quarter of the game."

"Yeah right. you're just in a bad mood that I have to suffer whatever form of agitation you release on me. Something like banging me hard on the wall or something else."  I slyly told him.

"Have you thought why I was in a bad mood right now? It's because you keep on staring on others don't you think so?"

*

**_Kogure_**

****

My team is playing badly…why on earth did Akagi had a timely fracture on a major finals game like this?

On the other side of the court is the second strongest basketball team in the district. Why does everything turn out to be like this?

I should be in the comfort my bed either sleeping or reading something worthwhile… 

No, this makes my life a little lively…?

And on the other side of the court again, I notice one of the Ryonan players smiling a sickeningly perverted smile. [a/n: guess who?=)]

_Maybe that's why you look oh-so-good, you couldn't make yourself  look like a devil…_?

Oh alright, if I don't look like one then I don't. It's just the matter of belief.

But right now I have to stop on poking  Hanamichi.'s brain. Sigh, I'm better off on the benches so I can watch on Hanamichi.

"Kogure-sempai, the time-out is nearing to its end. Do what you have to do to win." Ayako-san told me. This is the start of my plan working perfectly.

The game ended as expected, in favor of the Ryonan team. Hanamichi as I noticed was in hysteria of losing and putting all the blame on Rukawa.

Hana's gundan however, was pissing him off to the limits.

"Ne? Don't anger Sakuragi-kun too much."

"Naah…Kogure-sempai he deserves an award for worst play!!!"

This was what I expected…now it's starting …

I smiled…How sweet.

"Oi, Kogure-sempai. What the hell do you think are you doing?" The voice of our team manger sounded.  "I guess it wouldn't be nice flashing a nice _and _charming smile while everyone in the team is down after our loss."

"Ah Ayako-chan. Eh it's just that we played fair, that's why I'm quite glad…No body made the game dirty…"

_And they said no to cheating…but how'd a game turn dirty without a single referee noticing it?_

We went to the locker rooms a few moments later to find Hanamichi giving a full blow on Rukawa's face. The others from the team can be found sprawled on the floor either nursing a hurt arm or clutching their chest from being winded. Seems that they have tried to restrain Sakuragi. Even Yohei, Sakuragi's bestfriend was called for help but no avail.

What makes me think now what angered Hanamichi so much. Ah yes, Sendoh again.  [Sendoh: ::snickers:: look at me and be…uh…seduced? (ewww) dunno…]

"Maa maa, Sakuragi to Rukawa yamete…yamete…"

I saw the red head thrashing about and wasn't restrained anymore. My vocal chords seemed scared about him. I don't know but he was so violent that even Toru-san would get timorous.

And the next thing I know I got hit on the side of my head and made fall for the floor. It definitely took the rest of my thoughts flying out to lala land. I felt so heated that I stood up and balled my hands into tight fists. "Enough Sakuragi. You're being too much."

I glared…er looked at everyone. They all cowered under my look. Maybe I should do this more often to practice my facial muscles.

Sure. It did stop Sakuragi from ramming anyone. Did I look that scary?

I saw somebody approach my side and gently held my arm down. "Kogure…"

**

Aki: elow! Cut again! -_-" I know! But now my mind is infiltrated and infested only by Schuldich…and my project for Filipino…still lucky enough that I still got to upload this…well next chap will be quite livelier promise that! Ja and please R&R! Thanks! By the way, it New Year!!! The year of the maa…maaa…goat. A good year for the snake harhar!!


	7. Misunderstood

_Devilish Angel Angelic Devil_

-Misunderstood-

A/N: yes, it's inspired by the Project Weiss song "Last In my Winds"  just a little. I was thinking about the title then it hit me hard…and came my idea… Thanks guys for those who patiently waited for me in the "hibernating" moment ^_^;; no I wasn't successfully pulled into the dark world of writer's block…just give me some inspiration and it will come. Nope. It's impossible to have a writers block as long as you experience or discover something new. It's getting long just look below for the story of course! And I had to update something better because the other chapter was weak.

     "Kogure…Don't be angry. It's nobody's fault anyway. Sakuragi will settle down, he feels so bad about our loss." Mitsui told Kogure so that he will settle.

     "I'm sorry. No one should feel down, because we did everything that we can. I know Akagi would feel sad about it but it's basketball, one wins and one does not. But this shouldn't hinder us from practicing right? maybe this game wasn't ours after all." 

     That did it. Sakuragi did settle maybe it did struck him a little. Maybe you could still put some sense in him after all.

*

     Kogure walked silently beside Mitsui. Then suddenly Mitsui began, "Weird isn't it? People are easily taken by their emotions."

     Kogure looked at his companion, "Yes, it is. That's why I can't believe that you know that I'm here ready to do anything I want but still you don't finish me off. Emotions, isn't it?" then he smiled to himself.

     The other stopped in walking. "Wh…?"

     "Until now you're still pretending that I'm human."

     "…"

     "You know it yourself…I'm not a real human."

     "I do. So what? Nobody said that non-humans are not allowed to live."

     "So you mean…?"

     "A, Kogure-sempai,  this is getting to nowhere…" Mitsui continued his pace, not noticing what was happening to Kogure. He turned his head to see what happened, only to find a Kogure standing rigidly, face pale and sweaty and apparent expression of somewhat of fear.

*

     Behind the shadows appeared a figure Kogure didn't want to see. Tall and leaning, Toru Hanagata was back. Now  with a question for Kogure at stake. One question with two, difficult options.

     "We meet again, dear Kogure-san. Did you receive my little letter?"

     "Oh, yes. Writing on favorite notebook. What brings you here?" the boy with spectacles asked.

     "Very, bad. I already sent you a little note. Now you have to choose…because of that continued stubbornness you have. Stay away…away."

     "From what?"

     "The angel. Now you have two choices. Either you get _rid_ of him or I will."

     "No…please" the confused demon pleadingly mouthed at Toru. 

 _No…but why? Why did he not want any harm on Mitsui?_

_A feeling I shouldn't know…_

_I. Am. Not. A. Real. Person._

     "Seems that I have to do it myself then." Toru advanced towards the unknowing Mitsui. Mitsui in turn faced Kogure and wondered about the expression in Kiminobu's face. Suddenly, Toru disappeared again.

     "Oi, Kimi-kun daijobu desu ka?" Mitsui rushed to his side. He quickly supported Kogure who was weak on his knees. Good thing there were benches nearby.

     "Doo shita Kogure?" [what's the matter?] Mitsui gently asked the wilted person with him. "..I.ie..I-I'm just…scared."

     "Scared of what?"

      "Of what may happen to you because of me." [A/N: see, he's a good demon alright…doesn't want anyone hurt that *bad* ^_^] "I have only two choices…finish you off or Toru would."

      "No. That won't happen. "

      "I don't understand what this is but I shouldn't care for anyone…"

      Mitsui smiled and brought Kogure close to him in an embrace. "Maybe you weren't a demon after all. Caring for someone shows love. Demons are supposed to be devoid of love yet still you feel it. You're just overwhelmed.

     Hazel orbs grazed Hisashi's dark ones, "Or maybe you're just misunderstood."

++ end

A/N (again): now back to the writer's block… well it's just a challenge, so I don't believe in it much. Yes, it's true one may have nothing in the brain but see later, it just comes…^_^ Now I got to the point wherein Kogure is shown as someone misunderstood. No, I don't think of demons as something that is ugly, horned, has a pointed tail, red in color and laughs in a mirthless tone. Now my story at last is getting somewhere (where? Dunno…[hehe here we go again…]) anyway, thanks again guys. Even reviews can inspire…pull out some author from the "writers' block" blah blah…

Akira: hey the SenKosh ^^,

Akako: oh well, shut up at this moment…I'll still have to think where to fit you guys…don't worry. ::laughs like Schuldich (veery high) and walks away:: I still have to draw my illustrations for my Filipino project so Ja! Thanks gain and please R&R!


	8. Ai wo Itama

**_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_**

-Ai wo Itama-

_(Love Hurts)_

A/N: Yessh! At last! My eighth Chapter up! Thanks again for the reviews! I was surprised that there are guys who read this…Yeah thank notes will go at the bottom. ^^, And by the way, the poem below was written by me…if want you can review this (hey I was really surprised when someone _did _actually review thanks!) on with the story…

*Start*

_Winds are different._

_So are people, diverse._

_Winds pass _

_like an unknown being swiftly pacing._

_So, do strangers,_

_walking down the street._

_Winds hurt,_

_Its chilling presence does bite._

_People mar_

_As emotions they play._

_Windless nights._

_Empty space._

_Winds blow,_

_Memories flood in._

_And I smile…_

_Winds are powerful._

_They remind. _

_They tell stories long forgotten._

    Yes, the wind tells a story. It brings memoirs as it passes us. True that winds are different especially to each one of us. This is life. Despite this discrepancy, we still learn to accept each other.

*

    Mitsui clutched the fragile person with him. It hurts to know the truth that this person is not a human. It was also so overwhelming to know that he never knew pain; all along, he was a devil. He ran his hands on those silky brown locks.

_Stand strong._

_It is not important who you are but what you are in this trial._

    The two walked together towards Kogure's residence. It was not far from where they were as of this moment. Mitsui kept his arm on one of Kogure's shoulder. The other just stared at the pavement until they finally reached the house.

    "Goshinsetsu ni arigato," [Thanks for your kindness] Kogure said in a low tone.

    "Hm? Why?"

    "You try to understand me. I'm grateful…but why do you do this?" those hazel eyes showed only a desire for an answer, "I am not worthy of your understanding."

    Mitsui looked at him and cupped one of Kogure's cheeks, "Everyone is entitled to it."

*

_(Up in heaven_)

"Yes! Credit for you, Mitsui!" Fujima happily said while settling himself on a fluffy cloud [A/N::: cough:: poll: who is more angelic Kogure or Fujima? (I bet on Kogure! Joke! ::Cowers under lethal virus04's murderous stare]

"Well Ryo-chin, what do you think will he do with our little oni [demon]?"

"Don't ask me. Who knows he might be uh…trying to fix the guy…er…Kogure…"

"Think so?"

"Will, you give Mitcchy credit for that?"

"Maybe? I just hope he will stand strong enough."

-

"It's Lucifer's wish anyway. I bet you can do it."

The other ran his hand through spiky hair, "Oh Toru, you know I wouldn't resist. With a bod like that…well, too bad he isn't the one I crave for."

"Shut up and just do the job will you?"

"Oh all right Toru. But be sure I can do anything I want, ne?"

"Go ahead Sendoh. Just be sure you finish him off."

**

    Sendoh grinned to himself; this task was going to be _quite_ enjoyable after all. Slowly, he brought himself to the locker rooms of the Shohoku basketball team. It was late evening and this was perfect for his plan. He knew that the person was still there and was busy in doing something else…

**Toru's Plan:**

Target: Mitsui Hisashi

Age: 19

Gender: male

Goal: get rid of him

Actions: anything would do, avoid making target conscious of taken action. Make sure everything turns out perfectly. In case of interference do necessary actions.

**Sendoh's Interpretation:**

Subject: Mitsui Hisashi

Age: 19

Gender: male

Goal: screw him

Actions: any technique would do, avoid rushing it and enjoy it fully. Make sure to have a good time and be sure of everything is straightforward perfect. In case it is not enough screwing, do oblige to do **_it_**_ again._

~ 

    Mitsui wandered to the basketball locker rooms. He was there finishing a report due the next day and thus, he had to stay late in school. Great, now that he needed his bag for those overly sized books did his bag disappear.

_    Because you had a basketball practice genius._ Well he had to resort into going back to the locker rooms. The locker rooms…with an extra occupant.

    Mitsui entered the room and halted at the doorway, "There's something fishy about this room. Or is it just the scent of the other members of the team after practice? Oh well…" He immediately stopped his thinking, picked up the red bag purposely and neatly hung on the bag holders on his right. He knew someone placed it there because when he rushed to the library to get there before it closes, he left his bag in a complete mess.

    "Tsk, tsk. Good thing Kogure-kun has the _niceness to fix up your things neatly. Isn't he too good to be true? You know who he really is right?"_

    "Huh? W-who are you?"

    "Until now you still don't me? Too bad, I should also focus on other players too…I always guard Rukawa too much for myself…oops…Koshy will be angry at me again"

    "Sendoh Akira, number seven, Ryonan High Ace Basketball player?"

    "Perfect!" Sendoh smiled to Hisashi. Then he bagan staring at Mitsui intently. Mitsui became uneasy at this look from Akira. "What do you want? Rukawa isn't here nor is anyone eligible for a one-on-one."

    "I'm not after a one-on-one. I'm after you."

~

tbc…

Akako: okaaaay… so there u have it. How was the interpretation of sendoh? ^^, really perversed…

Sendoh: ulgh…I never knew I wanted to screw someone that bad.

Akako: ehe…so what? You're a hentai anyway…

Sendoh: Says who?

Akako: me. :D bye minna-san! promise I'll update soon…


	9. Premonitions

**_Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil_**

_-_Premonitions-

A/N: Yay! chappie nine up!!!! This is the 1st time that I had such motivation to finish my stories. Ei...I'm really sorry about the Christmas parody... (ehe...) I still have to reread Charles Dickens' book again...T.T. I should be studying for algeb (well i was doing this fic in class...i'm a bad student) but anyway, i want you guys to enjoy so read on. Arigato! R+R!

-Start-

        "...I'm after you." Sendoh said incredulouslyand smirked at the effect of his words to Mitsui, "What?!" Sendoh smirked the more, "Well, you're that luck that aren't dead. For I plan to slaughter you in front of Kogure-kun."

        "...?"

        "What is this anyway?!" mitsui gruffily demanded, "This is total crap. And do you have to do with Kogure?"

"Yes, a lot." The spiky-haired boy sat a bench in the room in lounging-like manner, "Tell me, do you know why I am tagging after you?"

"I don't know. Heck how would I?"

"Because I want you to know the trouble you are causing Kogure."

"Trouble…?"

"Hai. He's distracted by you."

"Distracted? What about it, Akira Sendoh? Why does it  concern you then?" Mitsui asked.

"I am a demon, sent to finish you off because Kogure…" Akira drifted off his sentence. 

"Kiminobu-kun is what?" Dark orbs grazed at the reclined  figure of Sendoh with a confused, questioning look.

"You don't know yet? You haven't realized it, ne? He's in love with you…" This statement struck Mitsui and left him speechless. He was in complete shock at this and just stared at Sendoh. Everything now was absurd."

"But in the other hand, Kimi-chan's gonna be lucky if he _gets _you." [a/n: O_o"" he's horny, horny, horny, horneeeh may pagnanasa!]

"Wha?! Man, this is weird… I'm leaving." The dark-haired boy then hurried to the locker rooms' door. He tried to open the door, but failed. "Too bad, you can't go." Sendoh said behind him.

_Oh forgive Kami-sama but damn, what is this? What's going on?_

_"Would you mind giving me a good reason not to leave."_ Mitsui demanded a few trickles of sweat falling from his forehead, "_I need to go home and finish my report._"

"Oh don't worry about it. You will be gone in a few minutes time, so no need bother finishing it." The spiky haired demon stood from the bench and approached him. "Aww, Toru-kun this task you gave me is so easy…" he thoughtfuly whispered, "Where shall we start Mitsui? I want you to die nice and painful."

Mitsui became rigid at  his spot. "What's the matter 'Sashi-kun? Can't move?"

"Ergh. Stop this Sendoh!" Mitsui whined.

"Haha…no I won't…especially now that I'm seeing a sexy and whining Mitsui in front of me."

Sendoh finger ran a path up and down Mitsui's body, not deciding where to hit Mitsui. It continued still for two minutes, "Eeny, Meeny, Minee mooo…."

"Geez, aren't you finished yet?" Mitsui irritably asked. Akira suddenly stopped and said, "Ehe. Gomen. Why wanna snuff early?"

_What on heaven is this broom head demon doing?_ Hisashi angrily thought.

"Oh well can't wait, ne? Well I guess I should start here. " Senoh pointed to the middle of Mitsui's body.  [a/n: @_@ where…oh where did he point?!]

All Mitsui knew that there was a mind-numbing blow on his abdomen, strong enough to make him fall unconscious.

"Nooooo…………."

~~

"'Sashi!" Kogure suddenly awoke from his sleep, all sweaty and dreadfully pale. "This is bad…" A warm tear fell down his cheek unnoticed. "Mitsui…?"

-|| tbc…

Akako: no… I'm not using owari this time…

Everyone: who cares?!

Akako T.T at least you now have an update… My Hard drive was reformatted, and My windows was deleted so I had to install it… and well, I had no pc for 3 staright weeks…nyway, ergh…Sendoh's so horny ne? BTW,

H@pPY BïiRThd@y SÉnDöH!!!!

To: 

lethal_virus04: elow…k lng yan… wag magalala pc ay maayos din…and update you fic please?

h@kk@3d3: happy2 Joy2

W@shü: hi! Ar…k lng yang c baklita…wala yang pinagsasabi nya…

Stup!d gurl: don't worry about Tiu…anyway…elow! Pano na article natin sa LH?

D066!3: muztah and elow my fwend an seatmate

A.Pikachu: Hapi b-day! Tnx na rin s tickets sa band fest natin! : )

E66no66: halo eggnog!!! Nognog!!!! Hi Mrs. Dumbo!!!!


	10. Ruckus part 1

Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil 

-Ruckus (part one)-

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter turns out very crappy and all…I know fight scenes are somewhat weird when in written form…it's also my fault anyway because I'm not good at it…so here you have it… a more out-of-this-world chapter.

~*~

"H-Hisashi?" Kogure felt queasy as he got up from the bed. _Was it a bad dream? _He knew that something was wrong. 

Quickly dying his tears and changing his clothes, he left his house for his school where Hisashi was currently in. He knew since the place was somewhere he knew if not perfectly familiar he could walk it down with closed eyes. However, it's no time to try doing that, he still had to get to Mitsui.

~

"Was that too hard?" Sendoh asked his face in sudden wonder. [Ahh…he is sooo adorable when wondering…=^_^=] The he crouched beside to limp form of Mitsui and blew a quiet and sadistic statement to the angel's ear while giving a simple smile. "You know, if don't fight you'll just end up something worse than a battered prey…much worse…all bloodied and diced up…"

"Urgh. I won't…" Mitsui grimaced. "I won't give you the pleasure…"

"Come now, even if you don't fight me…its still my _pleasure_ to kill you."

Mitsui stood faintly on his feet. This is going to be worse than he first thought.

*

*

Kogure had entered the grounds and stampeded towards the school locker rooms. He finally reached the place where Mitsui was and to his disgust, the door was locked. 

Arriving at the same time was Fujima, Mitsui's sempai in heaven [^_^V]. "Whoah!"

"Hm?"

"How do you open this door again?" Fujima queried as Kogure rattled the doorknob hard.

"I don't know…I guess someone did seal it…" Kogure replied. "Ugh…it's useless…"

"Oh no… how will we get in?"

"Are you after Mitsui also?" Kogure questioned and Fujima gave a nod in response. The door was terribly annoying Kogure now that he did not think anymore of trying to open it nicely.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Just stand back."

"Huh?" the hazel-haired angel wondered. 

"Wai!!!!" 

Then a sudden blast directed to his side, nearly missing him inches. "Hey, careful would you mind?" Fujima retorted rather hotly. He just stared at the blasted and smoking door with big oogly eyes and a jaw dropping to the floor.

Kogure just looked at him with a peculiar look, "Why did I hit you? I said that you move away…Gomen…"

"It's okay…Never mind…"

+

"Seems like we have visitors…" Sendoh said and faced the blasted door. "Hello Kogure-kun…why it is nice to see you again…"

"Shut up. Get away from Hisashi." The former replied curtly and gave Sendoh a glare. 

"Easy there. I'm just doing my job…" 

"And so? You aren't allowed to kill anyone." Fujima said behind Kogure.

"And who told that there is a restriction applied to that?" Sendoh asked. "Kogure should be taught a lesson. He disobeyed our law…"

"Your law? Still it doesn't give you the right to kill if he disobeyed it!" The angel threw back angrily.

Kogure slightly raised his hand to stop Fujima, "He is correct…it disobeyed a law…it was forbidden…to…fall in love with an angel."

Fujima clamped his hand over his mouth, not believing the devil's feelings towards Mitsui. What he thought was a nothing was real. It was confirmed right now in front of him.

"It is true… maybe not seen directly."

[Flashback]

_Rain._

_" 'Sashi-kun! Why are you walking in the rain?"_

_"Hm…nothing. Why?"_

_"You'll get sick. Join me here."_

_"No thanks…I'm enjoying the rain right now…Tshaaahhh!!!!!"_

**_Blag, ^splash^splash_**

_"Itai!" Mitsui yelped in pain as he was knocked off his feet when he slipped._

_"Haha!! Now you're totally wet!" Kogure giggled softly._

_"Hey! That's unfair!" Then Kogure would stretch out his arm to help Mitsui. ,"Better take care…"_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yep! Because next time you're not going to land on you erm…but next facedown!"_

_"Ara Min-kun!"_

_"Hahaha…I'm going before I slip and fall on my behind"_

_"Why you!" _

Then Kogure runs before him laughing and not minding the rain while Mitsui chased him happily towards Mitsui's home.

_Kogure looks around to find Mitsui gone. "I didn't mean to tease you Hisashi…"_

_"Ha! Caught you!" Mitsui laughed as he hugged Kogure tightly._

_"Hey! That's not fair…" _

_Silence._

_"Hisashi?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I wish we could always be like this…nothing to worry…"_

_"Yeah…but we still have Hanamichi to guard…"_

_"Hai…but I want to be happy…"_

_"You will…you will remain happy if you do not trouble yourself. Little problems can be solved, ne?"_

_"You think so?"_

_"Of course. Now smile, don't trouble yourself." Mitsui gently said as he removed Kogure's cloudy glasses and brushed away strands of wet bangs. Kogure then gives a sweet smile. Mitsui returns it also and they proceed walking._

_I saw immediately._

_I did not doubt him._

[End of Flashback]

Kogure stopped from his reverie and looked at Sendoh again. "Leave Mitsui alone."

++tbc~

T.T man, I though I wuld make this an eleven-part fic…but because of this friggin' fight scene that is crappy to hell it became twelve…::cries:: anyway I apologize…just give any flame you want for this two chapters…I promise, I'll do better in the last chapter!!!!!! Onegai? I'm sorry about this…I swear that I won't do anything like this anymore… well ja! And please for the last time…pleaase R&R anf flames if necessary  --Aki7


	11. Ruckus part 2

Devilish Angel, Angelic Devil 

-Ruckus- (part2)

-

-

"Iie. I won't." The spiky-haired demon replied firmly. Grabbing Mitsui, he then raised a hand and directed strong energy towards both Fujima and Kogure and left towards the school grounds. Both were hit and causing gashes and lacerations on their skins thus leaving both of them behind.

Kogure clutched his bleeding arm and stood immediately. Promptly they raced after Sendoh who was now waiting outside. Kogure lunged forward and gave all his might to hit Sendoh. Akira was hit and stumbled backward. He cringed in pain as he stood.

"It's your fault. If you won't let me finish Mitsui, then I have no choice but to finish you first."

Nevertheless, Fujima still protested. "Hey, that isn't right!" 

"Well maybe we could do a little about it…let's just say I won't or Toru would kill me… he likes you like hell."

?

"Anyway, we'll clean up mess first. It's proper right?" Sendoh then added.

Fujima heatedly glared at Sendoh and braced himself for the next moment.

Kami-sama forgive me…but he's gone nuts… 

The situation continued without avail. Not one of them was ready to give up in what they believed they had to do. However, one of them was going to fall already. This was certainly not Akira, for he was quick in evading every hit Kogure and Fujima gave.

"This is useless." Fujima gave up the idea of blowing little by little as not to damage anything. At that rate, Akira would readily elude them. Due to his energy arduously depleted, he had to muster all his strength to get up for this one final attempt to stop Sendoh.

"What are you thinking?!" Kogure burst at the angel standing near him.

Please… 

Forgive me…

His vision was much unfocused now. Still he tried to summon a strong gash of wind that severely injured Sendoh. Leaving him deep cuts and bleeding to deal with. 

Finally, Fujima could no longer stand slowly fell to the cold pavement. The other demon hasted to catch Fujima cried, "Fujima-san!"

[I'm getting near to the finish…please endure this crap T.T I swear I'm never going to write anything like this again…]

"Do…your best… to save Mitsui…" Fujima tried to resist the urge to close his eyes. His final words came like a silent whisper, his body succumbing to numb and the darkness.

"Fujima-san…" He stared at the now unconscious angel in his arms and gently laid him on the cold ground.

The worst was now expected. He will have to face Sendoh alone. Hope didn't abandon him until finally, Sendoh brought him to his knees.

Staggering backward and falling to the floor, Kogure remained there in rumple. The silhouette of the other demon loomed above him. "Admit loss, Kogure." Sendoh reprimanded.

Literally saying, Kogure couldn't stand with an aching body. Immediately knew what was in store for him. Red was totally filtering his vision. He discarded the now useless glasses he wore. He had opted not to see what was next…

Sendoh still loomed trough the cover of his eyes…it was over now. He have failed…he waited for what it seemed to be eternity for the spiky-haired demon to finish him. But…

None came.

Instead, he heard a yelp. He was positive that it was not from Mitsui. How unusual.

How?

Immediately after he opened his eye o find a Sendoh struggling to stand up from what seemed to be a bad fall. Looking at the side, to his astonishment was Mitsui. He had just regained awareness. He had his wasted hand there dangling and his other one was clutching a wound on his abdomen. It certainly meant that he kicked Sendoh' ass off. [A/N: oh Sendoh...T.T]

"Mi-mitsui?"

"Huh? Min-kun?" the angel's ear perked as he heard the demon's voice. He snapped his head to his side to find Kogure sprawled on the floor. He saw that his face was white with terror. Mitsui was going to inquire what was wrong, however was greeted by a fresh hit on his nape. Instantly, it rendered him lifeless.

"Hisashi!!!" 

"Damn, his kick was quite strong."  Sendoh told while nursing an aching side. He knelt beside Kogure and roughly grabbed one of wrists of the othe demon. "Give up Kogure. I'll let you live if you leave Mitsui."

"No."

Azure eyes narrowed dangerously. "Say 'yes', you will leave him."

"I won't"

"Really?" Akira annoyedly yanked the latter 's arm and twisted it violently, etching pain across the innocent face. Sendoh closed in his face onto the other and demanded the same.

Kougure remained stubborn to this, still firmly replying, "NO."

With a sickening crunch, Kogure's wrist was broken and was wasted. Tears fell down his heated cheeks due to the pain.

"I…Won't…"

-~**tbc**

**Aki7**: okay…that is the last of the friggin crap. Now what will Sendoh do? Kogure's resolution is to be stubborn. Watch out for the ending of this fic…(yay!!!!!!! At laaaaa~ast!) 

Btw, thanks to:

_Ali_: who never let me down and always told me to continue…

_Lethal virus04 a.k.a. AbuMactoots_: pre! Tuloy mo na fic mong Paper wings!

_Ate renei_: yup onee-chan! Thanks for inspiring me! The drawing was nothing really ^_^

And everyone in between! Those guys who endured the crappyness of this fic… Thanks! Arigato! 

Lastly, please see our ongoing fic…the one by XxX'01 'Reckless Intentions' please review it too!

Thanks again! Cheers!


	12. Faith fin

Devilish Angel, AngelicDevil 

**-Faith-**

A/n: now we'll really see that Kimi-chan's really a good guy (as always he will be)…^_^;; this will be the final chap so enjoy this last…R&R!

~

" You have made known to me the path of life; you will fill me with joy in your presence." Psalm 16:11 

-_*_-

A new realization dawned upon him, even how much did he force Kogure to leave Mitsui the other wouldn't give up. Sendoh just gave up the idea and released the pained Kogure. He hesitantly released Kogure and back away.

Kogure was rather in a rumpled state. After being pinned down by Sendoh very violently, now his body aches. Still he mustered all his strength to stand up and return to Mitsui's side. He knew that Mistui was already severely hurt. Proven by the numerous bruises and wounds that he received in the stuggle to save him. Sadly, Kogure went to his beloved who lay prone and motionless.

"Hi-Hisashi…" he softly called. No answer. Silent tears once again fell from his face. 

Fujima helplessly stood infront of the two. Numb by the fact that was sinkng inside of his heart. True that he was quite stern when it comes into terms with Mitsui, but none the less he cared for him. He didn't have the power to reverse what has already happened. Now he couldn't do anything for him. Weakly, he approached Kogure and said, "Have faith Kogure. Stand firm."

The spectacled devil looked at his Mitsui, and kissed his damp forehead. A silent prayer came into his heart and his lips mutely pronouced them,

God, I have been beyond your goodness 

_For I am a devil and have no right to ask you your mercy._

_He is your beloved angel so have pity._

_Please do this for the sake of your good servant,_

_Your servant who taught me to love real_

_Please give him a chance._

_I would do anything for him to live and him to hekp others…_

"Let him live. Please." Those final words came out of him firmly. Fujima stared in awe at this happening infront of him. His knees were weakening each moment passed and Mitsui didn't budge.

_If we weren't late…_It was too much for him to bear that he turned his face away as Kogure gave an audible sob of desperation. _No…Kami-sama, forgive me…_

_It was too late._

"Ko…gure…" 

"Huh?" the devil searched for the one who pronounced his name and saw that Mitsui was the one.

"Mi-Mitsui!" he gave a small yelp and tightly hugged the other. "How…?"

The boy in his arms gave a small smile, "I was just pretending…"

"What? Why Mitsui—! " Fujima darkly shot at Mitsui.

"Joke." Mistui smiled more broadly. Slowly he tried to get up but failed. Wincing at the pain, he just let himself fall limply against Kogure. The latter however, just remained just in shock.

_You listened._

_"He answers the one who calls"_

"Í thought…I thought…"

"I'm dead meat? No way, when you came here just to save me…" Mitsui smiled even bigger. He couldn't help it knowing that he was _actually_ alive… "I thought I was gonna be dead. Kind of him that he got the wind out of me."

"So you really passed out? Ha, that'll be another lesson again for you. Never act first before thinking."

"Aww... Lecture again Fujima-sempai…"

"Yeah, you should listen to him. It could've been much worse if we didn't come. Sendoh is a very nasty demon indeed…Still, I owe you one."

"Do you think Sendoh or Toru will return again?"

"No. I don't think they would go after me anymore… I've turned myself against them."

"Very well." Fujima thoughfully said and turned to leave, "I have to return. There are still some matters I have to fix regarding the both of you."

"Oh no. I'm dead. Really dead." Mitsui suddenly whined.

"Why?' Kogure curiously asked.

"I did another mess I guess and I think they wouldn't reconsider my case…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind… I want to go home."

"I don't think so…You lived…it means something different."

"Really?" Mitsui asked as he leaned on Kogure for support. Then Mitsui looked at kogure's angelic face and gave the other a deep, full kiss on the lips.

"Hai…Aishiteru 'Sashi-kun."

_Different…_

_In one way _

_or another…_

_Still, we'll stand steadfast._

+

~**Owari**~ 

**Aki7:** I know this ain't funny…no laughing matter in this chap…But thanks to all those people who watched out for my fic and Thank you very much! BTW, please read Reckless Intentions. Thanks! Ja! I think I'll havemore time writing fics because its nearing summer break. Thanks again! Ja!


End file.
